


Outside of Time

by Kagedtiger



Series: Time 'Verse [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pon Farr, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagedtiger/pseuds/Kagedtiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing pon farr scene from "Out of Time." (Time 'Verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside of Time

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a missing scene from "Out of Time," you'll probably want to read that first before you get to this. Unless you're just here for some PWP smut, in which case welcome, enjoy. For those who have read "Out of Time," you remember when I said that the tone of the sex scene didn't really fit the tone and flow of the original piece? Yeah, this is why. For all reading, please be advised: below is graphic, somewhat violent, and possibly disturbing sex. You've been warned.

The moment Spock's fingers touched Kirk's face, the Vulcan's consciousness swept into him like wildfire, until all Kirk knew was blaze, and heat. He opened his mouth in a panting gasp, unable to breathe, but it was covered immediately as Spock fastened himself to Kirk, mouth to mouth, hand to hand, skin to skin.  
  
They were fire. There were no single selves, but only their unity, touch, heat. Clothes were in the way - too much - a sharp ripping as they were torn away, skin exposed to the heat of the air, heat of their bodies, heat of their blood.   
  
Everything was frantic want, need. Fingers on skin, roaming, mind to mind, mixed into each other, swirling with lust and fear and Must Have Now. Fingers that grabbed legs with heavy pressure, dimpling the skin of the thighs, and yanked them apart. Seeking, aligning, impatient with need, and then sinking forward, down, inside-  
  
The pain of his penetration was sharp enough to bring Kirk out of the meld just enough to be aware of his consciousness as a separate entity from Spock. He still couldn't think, could barely feel anything of himself beyond the tide of Spock's lust, but the pain brought a feeling of panic, and that small flutter housed Kirk away from the flood like a sanctuary, a small island surrounded by a raging torrent.  
  
Spock's teeth were fastened on his neck, hands on Kirk's thighs, spreading them wide, cock deep inside him. Embarrassment flared in Kirk's tiny corner of thought, memory of putting his own fingers inside himself, the slick lube that coated them preparing his passage, making his body ready for what was to come. And now what had seemed like an excessive amount of preparation - fingers stretching, widening - seemed woefully inadequate as Spock began to thrust into him, quick, brutal strikes that shook their body - his body - their...  
  
The tide was strong. They were one again, pleasure mounting but nothing easing, the lust burning through everything in its path. The slick slide and tight heat was everything, was everywhere. It hurt, but that pain was good, that pain meant conquest, meant ownership, meant Mine. Sharp nails digging into skin, hips slammed downwards with bruising fingers, yes, Mine, deeper, harder, Mine.  
  
A voice, crying out - pleasure? Pain? And a growl, harsh and low, teeth sinking into skin, fingers slipping across skin wet with sweat, trying to find purchase, clawing for a hold. Legs wrapped around hips with legs wrapped around hips and the joining - _finally_  the joining, the taking, Mine!  
  
Tears. There were tears on Kirk's face, and the sight of them startled Spock for a single instant, just long enough that Kirk could differentiate them again for a moment, could register the way his own hands were grabbing at Spock's back, trying desperately to find something to hold on to, skating over sweat-slick skin. And the brutal, frantic rhythm, and Spock's need, and they were back again, one once more.  
  
Too long. It had been too long, the waiting. All for this, this glorious moment of heat and fire. All the friction, the fear, all of it here in the movement, in the thrust, in the claiming. A glorious sensation of - _yes, yes!_ \- and a tipping over the edge, a surrender to the fire.  
  
After he came, Spock pulled out so abruptly and completely that Kirk let out a choking cry. The Vulcan backed off about a foot, completely severing their physical contact, so that Kirk was once more aware of himself. He rolled onto his side, his entire body shaking, barely able to make the effort of that much movement.  
  
Though the physical contact was gone, their bond seemed to have gone hyperactive, and Kirk was still intimately aware of Spock's madness. The crossover between them was still so intense that Kirk got the strangest sensation of double vision - he watched Spock as the Vulcan took deep breaths, and saw himself being watched through Spock's eyes as well.  
  
He looked pathetic, like a scared, wounded little creature, slightly curled on his side, trembling with exhaustion and choked sobs. He had known all along that all of this had been necessary, but although he had told himself over and over and had been told by others, he'd been unprepared for the violence of it. The one comfort in this, in any of it, was that at least it was Spock. If there was anyone in the world he could allow to see him this vulnerable, it was Spock. Spock needed him, and Spock was worth the fear and the pain. Spock was worth this a hundred times over.  
  
As though summoned by his thoughts, Spock lunged forward once more, before Kirk even had time to fully catch his breath. The moment his hand touched Kirk's skin, Kirk felt the fire rising to engulf him once more. In spite of himself he struggled to maintain a grip on his own consciousness as the Vulcan flipped him onto his stomach, yanking his hips up into the air and plunging inside him once more with barely a pause. The slide was a bit easier this time, slick with the results of Spock's previous effort, but the friction and the tightness still burned, and Kirk wondered how incredibly, painfully sore he would be by the end of this.  
  
Spock's hand came down on the middle of Kirk's back, pushing his torso down against the moss, dominating him. Kirk briefly entertained the idea of trying to be aggressive, trying his own gambit and attempting to, if not show the same mastery as Spock, at least regain some partial control of the situation. But he knew it was a bad idea - he could feel through the bond the Vulcan's need to dominate, to claim and subdue. He remembered what Spock had told him about Vulcan males, how two males could never bond because the blood fever would spread from one to the other, and two forces such as this, opposed, could not survive each other. Kirk did not struggle.  
  
His mind was quickly swept away again once more, and time ceased to have meaning. He regained his own consciousness again only in the few brief moments before he passed out, his body exhausted beyond measure. That small glimpse provided enough awareness of his surroundings for him to realize that it was night, possibly very late at night. Spock showed no signs of slowing, or needing to sleep. Kirk wondered in a hazy, confused state how many times Spock had come inside him, and whether he himself had come at all. His body was fairly covered in semen, and he had no way of telling whether all of it was Spock's, or whether some of it might be his own. Then blackness overtook him, and he thought nothing more.  
  
When he woke up, it was morning again, and Spock was still at it. In fact it was the jarring feeling of Spock sliding into him once more that woke him. Kirk was surprised to find, however, that, though he could still clearly sense Spock's mindless, lust-filled madness through the bond, he had little trouble differentiating between Spock and himself. This did not necessarily improve the situation; when he had been a part of Spock's mind the previous day, all the pain and discomfort he'd felt had been incidental, a proof of conquest, nothing more. Now that all of these sensations were his again, it was more difficult to bear with it.  
  
Instead he concentrated on the bond as much as he could, focusing on the pleasure Spock was feeling, sharing it with him as much as he could. There was a certain desperation in it, a need to escape his somewhat horrifying reality. Some of this desperation must have gotten through to Spock, despite the haze, because the Vulcan's thrusts slowed suddenly, became gentler. Kirk gasped as Spock's hand wrapped around his waist to grab his cock, milking it distractedly, the first indication since they'd begun that he cared at all for Kirk's pleasure.  
  
It helped. With this assistance and the powerful radiating lust of the bond, Kirk was able to lose himself in the pleasure of the experience, to ignore his many aches and pains and feel at least partially what Spock was feeling, the completion of weeks, perhaps years of need and want. He submerged himself in the sensations, but with control this time, and a continued awareness of his own consciousness, if not always his body.  
  
He passed out again somewhere around the third time Spock brought him to climax, and when he woke, the shadows in their sanctuary had shifted substantially. Kirk guessed it was probably late afternoon. His first awareness when he woke was sorrow, a strange mixture of guilt and lust and regret. He opened his eyes to find Spock staring at him, crouched several feet away, keeping himself at a distance only by obvious effort. Kirk tried to sit up, intending to say something, but found he could not control his body even enough to do this simple task. Every part of him ached.  
  
He could feel Spock's mind, and it was a curious dichotomy. The human in him was appalled at what he had done, devastated by the damage he'd inflicted on the one person most important to him. But the Vulcan part of his mind, a deep, instinctual urge, insisted that this was only right, that Kirk was his and his alone, to do with what he pleased. That part of him wanted to continue, to move forward once more and take him again. But the human part was awake again now, and was stopping him from action.  
  
"I'm okay," Kirk insisted, wanting to comfort the sincere grief that Spock was projecting. But he was appalled to find that his voice was a scratchy whisper, hoarse from continually crying out. He hadn't even noticed until he'd tried to speak.  
  
"I want you again," Spock muttered. "I want you again, but I  _can't_ , you can't take any more, it's wrong of me..."  
  
With a great deal of effort and the support of the tree trunk behind him, Kirk finally managed to push himself into a sitting position. He leaned his head back against the trunk and felt the soft moss under his fingertips. "Come here," he whispered as loud as he could without hurting himself. Hesitantly, Spock crept forward.  
  
"It's true that I can't handle any more of what we've been doing for the past day or day and a half or however long it's been," he said as Spock came within reach, "but there's plenty more ways to satisfy a lust, believe you me." And so saying, he took Spock in hand, the Vulcan's body clenching and shivering at the lightest touch. And when that became not enough he used his mouth, his tongue, and a good deal of his imagination.   
  
They took periodic breaks now, enough for Kirk to at least catch his breath between sessions. Although it was hard to tell at first, Spock seemed to be slowing down now, and Kirk couldn't help but feel relieved. He'd had sex marathons before, even orgies, but never anything near as intense as this, and never anything that took quite this toll on his body. They were able to eat, finally, and drink, and to bathe in the small pool of water shaded by the Masu'lop tree. It had never felt quite so good to get clean, Kirk thought, as layers upon layers of sweat and semen fell away from his skin.  
  
They even slept, that night, curled around each other for body heat against the cold desert night. They had only two more days, one more night of this, Kirk thought as they drifted off. Then it was back to the  _Enterprise_  and his duty, and back to his normal, logical first officer. In a way, despite the pain and stress of the pon farr, Kirk was sad to see it end. Spock was strangely endearing like this, and now that Kirk had room to breathe, a sex vacation wasn't exactly his least favorite way to spend a shore leave. He was slightly miffed that he didn't get to top at all, but his instinct told him that it would be incredibly unwise to challenge Spock's dominance with the plak tow still present, albeit faintly, in his system.  
  
The skin to skin contact of their sleeping position sharply focused the bond, allowing Spock's contentment to seep through into Kirk. His easy satisfaction, as well as Kirk's own exhaustion, quickly pulled Kirk down into the depths of sleep. His body sank gratefully into relaxation, pressed against his lover's chest, his hand slung over Spock's side, where the Vulcan heart beat a light, fast rhythm against his fingertips.


End file.
